The Final Battle
by ANIMELOVER8090
Summary: Natsu, Lucy and Fairy Tail go on a vacation. But just like the S-class test acnoligo comes back. but this time Natsu unlocks the most secretive and most powerful move that only one person in the whole world can do but will he be the one who is destend to hold that power or will he DIE in the procces read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

The Trip

"LUCY LUCY WAKE UP, LUCY PLEASE" Natsu yelled as tears ran down his cheek.

"...N-Na-Natsu... a-are...y-you o-ok...?" Lucy said.

"NO LUCY NO DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYES"yells Natsu.

"N-Natsu i-it i-isn't y-your f-fault...I-I ch-choose t-to d-d-d-do i-i-it..." Lucy said.

**1 WEEK EARLYIER**

" Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh Luuuuuccyyyyy!" Natsu said as he ran towards Lucy.

"What! Did you get another splinter?" she teased.

" No... well yea but look I found a job that pays 600,000 jewel!"

"600,000 JEWEL LET ME SEE!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly.

"PERFECT! Oh yea... were are Erza, Grey, and Happy aren't we all going?" she asked.

"Nope just you, me and Happy, mabey," said Natsu

"Why is Happy ok?" asked Lucy

"Yea he just went on a mission with Charlie and Wendy... so do you still want to go?" he asked.

"OF COURSE ARE YOU CRAZY I NEED TO PAY MY RENT!" she yelled.

"Oh yea I forgot," he said kind of scared.

"YO... MIRA LUCY AND I ARE TAKING THIS ONE!" Natsu yelled to Mira at the bar.

"OK BE CAREFUL YOU GUYS!"yelled Mira from the bar.

So Natsu and lucy ran out of the guild and onto the train. As usually Natsu got motion sickness.

"Why don't you take a nap... I'll wake you when we get there," she told Natsu

"Okay..." he said.

So after that he fell asleep onto Lucy's lap, but she didn't mind. All she would do was braid his hair, play with his face, and fell asleep with him. After a while Natsu woke up and saw Lucy sleeping above him.

"She looks so cute," Natsu whispered only to himself.

"Hmm... what... were are we?" she asked.

"Hey," he said

All Lucy did was look at him.

"Are we still in the train?" she asked

But a voice said hey. Both Natsu and Lucy turned to See someone they would never expect.


	2. The Kiss

The Kiss

"Oh...hey guys...what's up," Natsu says as his forehead hit Lucy's

"AWWWW NATSU!" screams Lucy

But Natsu didn't answer because he passed out

"Lucy-san are you are?" says Wendy

"Hu...oh yea i'm fine," says Lucy

"Lucy-san are you ok do you want me to heal you?" says Wendy

"Umm...no...I'm fine," says Lucy

"But Lucy-san your bleeding!" yells Wendy

As soon as Natsu heard Wendy his eyes popped open.

"Lucy are you ok!?" yells Natsu

"Yea I'm fine...OH WENDY SINCE YOUR HERE WHY DON'T YOU JOIN US!?" asks Lucy

"Really do you really want me to?" says Wendy

"Sure why not...by the way were is Happy and Charlie?" asks Natsu

"Oh Happy is sleeping and Charlie is watching him...I'll go get them!" says Wendy

When Wendy laves Natsu gets off of Lucy's lap.

"Natsu whats wrong?" she asks

Natsu was silent until she looked away.

"I'm sorry..." he wispered

"For What?" she asks

"I hurt you..." he says

the train was empty so no one was hearing.

"Lucy...I...l" he says but was interrupted by Wendy.

"I'm back and I brought Happy and Charlie

As Natsu was bushing he says, "Oh good...Wendy can you.."Natsu started but was interrupted with Wendy.

"SURE I WAS WAITING FOR YOU TO ASK NATSU-SAN!" yells Wendy

"Thanks..." says Natsu

After Wendy does the spell to get rid of Natsu's motion sickness, she goes to where all her things are so she could bring them.

"I'll be back" says Wendy

When she leaves Lucy turns to Natsu.

"So...what were you going to sa..." starts Lucy but is interrupted when Natsu pressed his lips onto Lucy's. As soon as Natsu did Lucy's cheeks turned bright red and her eyes widen.


	3. The Man

**I hope you like it please tell me so I can make it better**

Lucy's eyes were on Natsu's closed eyes. All of a sudden They both hear someone open the door so they both pull away. When they turned to see who it is they see Wendy.

"Here let me help you Wendy," says Lucy

"Oh um are you sure?" asks Wendy

"Yes I don't mind,"says Lucy

So the whole time Lucy was helping Wendy Natsu is thinking. And as he is thinking he suddenly touches his lips, then turns Bright red.

"Ugh...this... is...heavy," says Lucy

So Natsu gets up and helps Lucy.

"Thanks Natsu," Lucy says as she blushes.

"Sure thing," Natsu says as he is blushing

So the whole time they sat and talked, Natsu couldn't stop looking at Lucy. He thought in his head _did Lucy get cuter or am I falling for her?_

"Natsu...NATSU!" screams Lucy trying to get his attention.

"Huh what...whats wrong?" he asks

"Are you hungry!?" Lucy asks madly

"YES I AM STARVING!?" he says

"Here," says Lucy as she wands him ma sandwich

"Oh thanks," he says

But all of a sudden he thinks Lucy's voice is so cute. At that time he turns red and Wendy says,"Natsu-san are you ok you're red!"

"Hu...oh yea I'm find..." he says as he takes a quick glance at Lucy

"So...what is the mission?" asks Wendy

"Um...lets see ah here is the flier,"Lucy says

Lucy passes the flier to Wendy, with a frown Wendy says "Um...this...mission was...canceled"

"WHAT" screams Lucy "So we wasted our time for nothing" she says as she looks down.

"So now we have to go back to the guild and pick a new job"she says

"Well...Mirajane-san told me to come as fast as I can because the whole guild is going on a trip!" says Wendy

"THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR LETS GO!" yells Lucy

"Ok come on I'll get the bags"says Wendy as she bumps into a strange man with a beard and smells like alcohol.

"Watch it!"yells the man

"I'm sorry," says Wendy

"sorry ain't ganna cover it ya see I'm in a bad mood and you made it worse so say you gatta learn yo lesson!" says the man

He lifts his hand and gets ready to snack Wendy across the face. All you could hear is a smack and Natsu screams.

"LUCY!" he says


End file.
